1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle including a fuse connected in series with a battery that performs the input/output of electric power for a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a vehicle capable of running by using the dynamic power of a motor, there is a vehicle including a fuse that is connected in series with a battery and that melts by overcurrent, for protecting a high-voltage system circuit that connects the motor and the battery.
As the vehicle including the fuse that is connected in series with the battery, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-78184 discloses a technology that determines the degradation level of the fuse from a temperature history of the fuse and that gives a warning for the exchange of the fuse when the degradation level of the fuse exceeds a predetermined value. According to the technology, it is possible to prompt a user to exchange the fuse, before the break of the fuse occurs due to the degradation.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP 2011-78184 A, in the case where the battery is used hard, as exemplified by the case where the user frequently repeats a sudden acceleration and a sudden deceleration, there is a concern that the degradation level of the fuse becomes high early and the life of the fuse becomes shorter than expected.